fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Cool-Ass
Mrs. Cool-Ass is a female character that appeared in The Inferior Bar Next Door, the twenty-fourth episode of Council of Creators. She was created and written by Scoobydooman90001. Personality Mrs. Cool-Ass seems to have a relaxed personality, claiming she is "the coolest woman in the universe". She is open to having a conversation with anyone and is eager to resolve any problems that may arise between her and someone else. However, she still retains a sense of privacy, refusing to give her name and telling the Creators that its "for legality's sake". Despite this, she was happy to take up the nickname, Mrs. Cool-Ass, which she seemed to be perfectly fine with. She was also shown to be polite and helpful, such as when she helped a man lead his inebriated boyfriend into a taxi. She occasionally uses the word 'kek', an edgy word she presumably picked up from some place on the internet. Appearance Though she is a human, Mrs. Cool-Ass does have some features different to that of a normal human, suggesting she may possibly be a partially-human hybrid. She has pale green skin, yellow eyes, pink hair and short navy-blue horns with rounded edges. She likes to wear a variety of clothes, ranging from a suit when strictly discussing business-related matters and normal clothing when she just wants to be casual. She always wears boots. History Mrs. Cool-Ass first met the Creators when a construction firm began noisily rebuilding their original bar that had been destroyed just a few weeks earlier. Though she didn't really do anything to intentionally provoke them, they immediately took a disliking to her as they didn't want her to rebuild their bar after they had just built their new one. Koopa voiced his concerns to her and though she certainly took what he said into consideration, she told him that she couldn't close her business down just to specifically please them. He soon hatched a plan to take down her bar, offering to her their extended friendship and telling her she was free to come to their bar any time. She soon began regularly visiting him, unaware that her presence there was resulting in the quality control of her own bar going down the toilet. However, this plan soon began to fail after Scoobs had told her what he honestly thought of her late during the night. Become depressed, Mrs. Cool-Ass returned to her bar and realised just how bad it really was. She got a text from Scoobs, telling her to come to their bar later that afternoon so that he could apologise. Unbeknownst to his fellow creators, he actually had his own secret plan that he had fully formulated in his head. During their reconciling, Scoobs turned the conversation on its head and successfully manipulated the other Creators into turning against her. Pushing her further and further towards the door, Scoobs timed his final push so that she fell into the road and was hit by an oncoming bus. Her bar then exploded after he set off some explosives that he had rigged up. Horrified at his actions, the other Creators berated him for what he did. However, he told them that if they didn't want to be arrested, they'd pretend it was an accident and that she wasn't killed. Though they didn't necessarily agree with this plan, they went along with it and the authorities brushed aside her death as a simple accident. In Episode 31, The Mystery of the Unusual Duplicate!, Mrs. Cool-Ass' bar was still in ruins. As Koopa wandered past, he noticed that a construction team had moved in to begin demolishing what remained. After talking for a while with the contractor, Koopa learned that no one wanted to buy the plot the bar stood on, as the news about what went on inside the building had finally leaked out. Fortunately, the cover-up had worked. Ironically, despite her bar gaining a reputation for being a rowdy and immoral bar where people engaged in drunk and disorderly behaviour, the empty lot left after it was demolished would finally see a valiant use again when a disinfection tower was built on the site over a year later to try to defend the city against Organon's pandemic. Trivia * Mrs. Cool-Ass was designed to resemble all of the cute, edgy OCs you can find on DeviantArt. Category:Council of Creators Humans Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Universe 1 Category:Scoobydooman90001's Human Characters Category:Characters based on Users